the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Artos Tallhart
Artos Tallhart is a scion of House Tallhart from the North, currently in training at the Citadel as a Novice. Biography A Mere Sapling - Birth-Childhood Artos was born to Harrion and Harma Tallheart at Torrhen's Square in 374 AC. As a young child, Artos did not share the big dreams of knighthood and kinghood of most boys. Rather, he was infatuated with books, and the knowledge that could be found within them. While most boys were taught to read by some maester or another during long lessons, Artos taught himself to read- albeit, after studying the castle maester for some time. All Trees Grow - Adolescence After learning to read, it was only a matter of time before he began to write as well. With the assistance of maester Hargrave, Artos began taking up small tasks, such as writing out small orders for Hargrave or penning letters to minor nobles. Eventually he got to the point where he could almost perfectly replicate the maester's own handwriting, if not for a few minor discrepancies. Fire In The Forest - Young Adulthood Despite Artos' considerable gains in the fields of learning, his father always wanted him to hone his skill in arms. Even with intense effort on Artos' end, he was never a very capable fighter, being deemed competent at best by the master at arms at Torrhen's Square. The disappointment on his father's face the day he told him he wanted to be a maester almost changed his mind, but he stuck to his dreams after maester Hargrave reaffirmed that his goal was a noble and respectable one. He spent a few more moons learning under maester Hargrave before he finally set out for the Citadel with nothing more than a few changes of clothes, some coin provided by his father, and his cousin Arthor Holt. Room To Grow - Present Day Artos has just arrived to the Citadel knowing little more than their pursuit of knowledge. Hopefully he can make his way in such a massive place of learning, without breaking too many rules while he's at it. Timeline * 374 AC - Artos is born to Harrion Tallhart and his Lady Harma. * 379 AC - Artos develops a passion for books, learning to read on his own. * 381 AC - Artos learns to write with maester Hargraves assistance. * 384 AC - Artos is capable of replicating his maester's handwriting to an almost perfect degree, he also begins doing small tasks for his maester concerning writing. * 390 AC - Artos arrives at the Citadel with his cousin Arthor Holt, both intent on forging the chain of a maester. Supporting Characters * Arthor Holt- Artos' cousin and fellow novice, somewhat quieter and very focused. - Archetype: Medic * Eggon Hill- A bastard from the Westerlands trying to forge a chain, he's an acolyte who has only forged 3 links despite his being at the Citadel for a year. Always tells his friends that he's "forging his chain with care". - Archetype: Negotiator * Maester Ambrose- A maester that has been at the Citadel many years, he has tried to become an Archmaester many times, although his efforts are yet to pay off. He often gives lessons and lectures for acolytes wishing to learn. - Archetype: Maester Category:House Tallhart Category:Maester Category:Northerner